Changeable opinions
by Walker'sLampshade
Summary: Just a little thing I wrote out of boredom.


**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

Flynn had thought that he was a pleasant guy that was nice to be around. He always thought he had a pretty good grasp on his patience. It seems this opinion was being brought to the test repetitively during Flynn and Rapunzal's ride to the castle. Rapunzal being Rapunzal, she didn't at all like the idea of going to meet her parents. To be honest, she thought that there was less chance of her getting _this _nervous if she was getting hung the next day. Flynn, on the other hand, was determined that they _were_ going to return Rapunzal to her rightful family.

"Do we have to?" Rapunzal whimpered into Flynn's ear for the hundredth time within the thirty minutes they had been travelling. If it wasn't for the fact that the two of them were mounted on a horse, Flynn could've sworn he would have turned and yelled at her. Oh, and the fact that she was slyly wrapping her arms around his waist, making an unintentional blush creep up Flynn's neck.

"Yes," Flynn said, trying desperately trying to control the red tinge that was growing on his cheeks. Unsuccessfully might I add. Rapunzal noticed straight away. She lifted her hand slowly and pressed it against the warm skin of Flynn's cheek. And Flynn being Flynn, flew away from her touch nearly sending both of them rocketing to the ground. He halted Max quickly.

"Right! I think we shall walk from here!" he decided, jumping off Max's back before Rapunzal made another move to touch his cheek. Rapunzal rolled her eyes as Flynn marched purposefully off towards the castle. She clambered off Max's back and charged after him.

"You're ridiculous," she stated as she past him. Before promptly tripping over an upturned root and falling flat on her face.

"Actually. I'll think you'll find _you're _ridiculous," Flynn told her as he lifted her up off the ground. Her dress was covered in mud. It had been before but now Flynn could clearly see were the new mud had caked itself over the old dried up mud from their previous road trip. Rapunzal gave him a look that was half a glare. But then it subsided into what the other half had been. That dazzling smile that stuck in Flynn's head whenever Rapunzal wasn't in his presence. It made her eyes shine so brightly Flynn was almost positive the stars were jealous. Rapunzal bit her lip slightly. Flynn woke up from his daze and turned away embarrassed that he'd been staring at Rapunzal for a time that could have been anywhere between ten seconds to two minutes.

"Lets go." Flynn set off down the path, followed closely by Rapunzal who was holding her head in her hand, and Max, who if he was human, would most certainly by smiling.

It didn't take _that _long to get to the castle. Well, that's what Flynn will tell you anyway. In truth, it took _very _long. So long in fact, that by the time the trio reached the kingdom Rapunzal was close to fainting.

"Couldn't we just have…stayed on Max?" she mumbled breathlessly. It was almost inaudible. Flynn looked back at Rapunzal and almost marvelled at the sight in front of him. Rapunzal, the girl who seemed to have an unlimited supply of energy, slumping over and dragging her feet along the floor, her head was down and her now brown locks were covering her eyes from sight. She tripped slightly on a paving stone and could've seriously injured herself if Flynn hadn't been there to catch her.

"Whoa" he muttered as Rapunzal tumbled safely into his arms. He rolled his eyes as his attempt to get Rapunzal back on her feet failed miserably. Sighing, he picked Rapunzal up off the ground and began to walk again. Well, having her weight suddenly taken away from her feet sure brought Rapunzal back to her senses.

"What _are_ you doing?" she demanded. Flynn smiled.

"Carrying you. What did you think I was doing?"

"Why are you carrying me?" Rapunzal asked, ignoring Flynn's question completely.

"Because you were tired," Flynn replied. "And plus. It makes for a much more dramatic entrance from the lost princess." Rapunzal didn't like the idea of a 'dramatic entrance' much, but she was tired and had no intention of walking again for at least 3 days.

"Fine," she mumbled and leaned closer into Flynn's chest, wrapping her arms around his neck to steady herself. Flynn smiled despite himself.

Flynn walked through the kingdom quickly, ignoring the funny looks given by the passers by. He knew they wouldn't be giving funny looks when the found out who Rapunzal was. They reached the square where Rapunzal had caused full-scale dance off. Although Rapunzal smiled at the memory, Flynn had much bigger things on his mind, like the fact that the whole squad of the king's guards were stood ready to arrest him.

"Erm…Rapunzal?" he mumbled. "You I said that I was going to carry you all the way? There might be a slight change of plan." Rapunzal looked at the guards and gasped slightly.

"Okay." Flynn quickly deposited Rapunzal back onto the ground. The king's guards didn't look at all happy.

Flynn cleared his voice. "Uh…Hey guys. Um, I know you like want to arrest me-" The guards were slowly making their way forwards. "But um…you might want to listen to what I have to say." Still coming forwards. "Um… like… um."

"Oh get on with it!" Rapunzal yelled in a panicked frenzy. She was not helping matters. And the guards were _still _approaching.

"Um," Flynn mumbled. For the first time in his life the man seemed at a loss for words. Well, you can't really blame him. Can you find a suitable way of saying 'Here is the lost princess, she's come back' without causing a nation wide drama or a trial for treason? Didn't think so. Luckily, Max, being a horse was never lost for words, well, never lost for…a plan. Oh you know what I mean. Anyhow, he got in the way. This was one horse that wasn't very smart, but if there was one thing he did know, it was the truth. And my god, he was _not _going to let the lost princess and her rescuer (no matter how much he hated his guts out) get arrested. He stood in front of Flynn and Rapunzal and growled at the guards. They backed away. So would you if there was a growling stallion in your way.

"Maximus?" the head guard said nervously. Max had been pretty loyal to him in the past and he was almost certain that for the horse to be growling at him, it had either gone crazy, or it knew something they didn't. "What is going on?" he asked. Flynn saw Rapunzal chew her lip slightly. She was planning something. And from what he knew about Rapunzal, which was surprisingly a lot, this plan was going to be absolutely nuts.

"I'm the lost princess," she said confidently. Flynn was now pulling the skin on his face down so he looked kind of distorted. Rapunzal ignored Flynn's stupid actions and stepped out from behind Max and faced the guards. Flynn raced round the front of Max and flopped his arm over Rapunzal's shoulders in an attempt to pull Rapunzal away from the very shocked looking guards.

"Don't be silly Rapunzal, let's just go now, stop pestering these guards-" then he realised what he was saying. Possibly because Rapunzal was glaring up at him, or possibly because Maximus kicked him in the back of the leg. Either way, he realised. "And please remind me why I am saying this?"

"I really don't know" Rapunzal commented.

"Me neither! Do carry on."

"Thanks" Rapunzal said pulling a face at him. "So yeah, um… Lost princess, me, uh… I'm back!" And top it off she treated the guards to the smile that Flynn refers to as 'dazzling.' The guards were staring at Rapunzal with their mouths open wide.

To cut a rather long conversation short here is an overview of the conversation.

"You're the lost princess?"

"Uh huh."

"Oh. Let's go get the king and queen."

Okay, this is nothing like the conversation went but the real conversation was long winded, complicated, used a lot more curse words and basically ended up with the same result anyway.

The next thing they knew Rapunzal and Flynn were stood on a balcony waiting for a audience with the king and queen. Rapunzal was hyperventilating.

"Hey, calm down" Flynn said soothingly. He wrapped his arm around Rapunzal's waist awkwardly. That wasn't what she wanted though. She untangled herself from his grip and grabbed hold of his hand, lacing her fingers into his. Flynn was shocked by this response but it seemed to calm Rapunzal down so he didn't argue.

"I'm scared," she whimpered under her breath. She looked up at Flynn; he was shocked to see that tears were glistening in her eyes. Keeping her handed tightly enclosed in his he wrapped his arms around her and held her to his chest.

"Why are you scared? There's nothing to be scared of" he said. "They'll love you, you're their daughter." Rapunzal laughed slightly, her laugh catching in her throat.

"I'm not scared about that," she admitted.

"Then why?"

"You still technically stole my crown." Flynn didn't know where she was going with this.

"What are you on about?" he asked.

"You might still get arrested. I can't do this without you Flynn. I can't do anything without you," she mumbled. Flynn was to stunned by her words to really realise that her tears were soaking his shirt. "You're the best person I've ever met."

"Are you sure that's not just because you haven't met many people?" he asked. She pulled away from him, tears staining her face. She glared furiously up at him, before slapping him on the cheek.

"How _dare _you say that!" she cried. Her eyes were deadly serious. "I'm positive that's not just because I haven't met many people. Even though you might not see you for who you are Flynn, I do! You're not just some thief that only wants money, no matter how much you think you are. You're not just some guy that helped me out. Maybe at the beginning, but not anymore. I don't care about your past, I care what you've done, I don't care about what you've stolen. I care about who you are now. You-" She was just rambling now. So Flynn interrupted her. In the best way he knew how. And that wasn't through words. He leaned his head down and kissed her softly. She was taken aback for a second but then kissed him back. When they broke apart Rapunzal looked up at Flynn, her eyes gleaming. They turned back to look at the view from the balcony.

"Rapunzal?" someone said behind the pair. They turned around slowly. A woman was stood there. She was the spitting image of Rapunzal, well, she was older but, near enough. Behind the woman was a man with black hair and dark blue eyes. Rapunzal's father. The two people pulled Rapunzal from Flynn's arms and into a hug. Watching the three hug, Flynn felt really out of place. He shouldn't have been there. It was a family moment and he was just intruding. He was intruding on everything. Even after what Rapunzal had said, he knew that other people wouldn't see it that way. He knew they would be pulled apart eventually. Flynn was about to leave. He headed towards the door to the balcony, planning to head out of the castle and leave Rapunzal to lead a better life without him. But someone grabbed his hand. He turned, expecting Rapunzal to be stood there looking at him with pleading eyes. Instead he saw her parents. They pulled him towards them and suddenly Flynn found himself in the middle of their family hug.

Julie and Patrick had never really been known for their forgiving attitudes. They were fair but they were strict. They were certainly not known for letting thieves get away with things. But, this opinion was soon to be changed as they stood with one in their arms. And they knew it. But they didn't care. Rapunzal, their daughter, didn't care. So they didn't care either.


End file.
